


My Desire

by MyQuirkIsBeingSuperKinky



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Female Monkey D. Luffy, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Premarital Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-01 08:58:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyQuirkIsBeingSuperKinky/pseuds/MyQuirkIsBeingSuperKinky
Summary: Who would've thought that Robins' stunt in hiring a maid with no cleaning skills at all would lead to this. She probably knew, but he wasn't complaining, even if Luffy was a pain in the ass most of the time.Maid Luffy and Law





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not really requested but Lilly Browning commented this on my terribly angsty fic. 
> 
> This is just smut with fluff at the end.
> 
>  
> 
> Now with a part 2 nobody asked for!

Her skin was soft,supple beneath his calloused fingers tips. The rough of his fingers making her shiver, gasp and whither around the desk he held her on. 

Law traced her curves, playfully tickling the exposed skin of her thigh. He reaches the ruffles of the stockings she's got on and slowly inches them off.

"T-torao." Luffy's breathless, her body reverberating with excitement at the pleasure to come. 

Law just stares up at her, his eyes dark with lust and breathing a bit heavy from self control. Luffy has no idea what her being in her maid uniform does to him. The effect it has on all his rational thoughts, his reasoning. 

He doesn't say a word as he feels her smooth legs, savoring the feel of her trembles, knowing he did that. She's restless, wanting and needy for Law, the complete opposite of her usual attitude. It excites Law very much to know that he's the sole reason for this, to know that Luffy is worming around, biting her fingers to keep herself silent so the other patrons in house wouldn't hear because of him. 

"Torao, please." She croaks out in a hushed tone, it's dripping with lust and something else that Law can't make out but he doesn't care. The plea goes straight to his already hardening cock, making it twitch in its confines. 

 

Law swallows, and then slides onto his chair, pulling Luffy towards him. Luffy props herself up on her elbows and eyes Law curiously. He's still for a bit, enjoying the sight of her arousal soaked panties before he proceeds. 

He holds her thighs, pulling them apart to allow himself easier access as he pushes his face into her core. Law groans, burrying his face deeper, chasing the scent of Luffy beneath her clothed cunt. 

"L-law!" She arches her back, clutching onto the edges and throwing her head back as a whine escapes her. Law smirks at the reaction, if it was this easy then he wonders how hard it would be to keep her quiet. 

Darting his tongue out, he laps at the outline of her cunt through the fabric, keeping her hips still while he teases her without much pressure. Law can faintly taste her and he's growling at the thought that he's the only one who can and ever will taste her sweet essence. 

"Torao, nnn" Luffy's biting her index finger, trying so hard to keep silent but failing when Law pushes his nose agaisnt her clothed clit. She feels a body racking shudder pass through her, her most senstive part being assaulted by the pressure of his nose. 

"Torao!" She says, her tone loving and whiny at the same time, completely unlike her but she doesn't care. The pleasure Law provides is just too good. 

Once he's satisfied that her panty was soaked enough, he rips them off, then throws the ruined fabric behind him somewhere. He sighs, the glistening pink of her arousal soaked cunt makes him dizzy, he can smell her better and it's just as addicting as any opioid he knows of. 

He doesn't waste a single moment and moves his hands to spread her open, pushing his tongue straight into her hole with an eagerness only she can make him feel. The taste of her explodes in his mouth and he moans right into her core. 

Luffy yelps, her elbows failing her as she falls back onto the desk and lifts her hips. The pleasure is intense and she can't hold back the appreciative moans anymore.

"Law! So good, oh so good!" Her mind is lost in the pleasure, and slowly her praises are bringing Law down with her too. 

"You like that?" He murmurs against her hole, she only nods, too absorbed in his ministrations to talk properly. 

Law goes back to lapping at her fluids, enjoying how she tastes, how she moans and cries for him. Soon after he adds a finger and chuckles at the impatient roll of her hips, her velvety walls flexing around his digit. She's letting out weak moans, waiting for Law to give her more.

The fabric of her dress feels uncomfortable, but the fact that he's going to fuck her like that excites her some more and she keens.

 

"Please Torao, I want more." She cards her fingers through his hair, trying to ground out her pleasure by touch but instead finds herself sucking in a deep breath when Law flicks his tongue over her hooded bundle of nerves. 

The moan she releases is loud and he's positive that the other staff anywhere near his study is fully aware of what's going on. But then he thinks about the fact that they'll hear Laws name leave Luffys' lips. Only his name is what she'll be crying to the high heavens as he takes her there.

Now he can't wait, his addiction to her and the thought of everyone knowing she belongs to him is fueling his need. He pulls away, licking the excess arousal on his lips and chin, she watches, her eyes half lidded and mouth gapping open. Law doesn't remove his finger, just keeps it in and adds not one, but two more. She's already so wet for Law that his three fingers have no trouble moving in and out of her. 

"Fff, ah, Law!" Luffy grips the edges again, feeling the coil that's been wounded up in her stomach snap as white over takes her vision. She's never came this fast before from the first times but she wants this too much to hold back. 

Law is shocked, but at the same time proud that he once again managed to make Luffy come with just his attentions and not his dick. 

He makes to unbuckle his belt, but a small hand stops him, Luffy's looking up at him with a flushed face and he shivers at the sight. She hasn't caught her breath yet, but she wants to be the one to make him come undone now, it has to be equal, she thinks. 

Her nimble fingers undo his belt and pants, pulling them down, along with his underwear, enough to allow his hard on to spring free. Luffy always finds herself in awe of his cock, the look of all the veins and the pulsing head makes her drool. Law takes a deep breath, his member lolling back and forth at the action. 

Luffy steps off desk and lowers herself onto her knees. She's between Laws legs and Law is loving where she's going with this. Placing her hands onto his lap, she takes a long, languid lick against his main vein. Law gasps, his head pressing against the headrest of his chair. Luffy closes her eyes, she's always loved the salty taste of Laws skin. 

"Luffy." Law pants out, his fingers digging into the leather handles. She's taking her time tasting him, licking with the right amount of pressure of her flattened tongue. Law bucks his hips into the air and Luffy takes this as a sign to start sucking.

Slowly, she circles her tongue around the head of Laws cock while one hand keeps it in place. She finds Laws eyes through her bangs and doesn't break the link as she lowers her head, taking as much of Law as she could. There's a long drawn out moan leaving Laws mouth as he watches her, his hands moving into her short hair and removing the headband. He massages her scalp as she presses her lips out and sucks whilst pulling back and the pressure has Law gripping her hair. 

"Fuck, Luffy!" He bucks his hips and Luffy gags as the head pushes passed her thorat. He's burried so deep she can't breath but the feeling has her arousal seeping out and leaking against her thighs. Law rolls his hips, Luffys head kept in place with both of his hands. When she makes a noise of discomfort he pulls her off of his cock and lets her take a breath before he burries his cock in her hot, wet mouth. 

"Good girl, fuck Luffy you're such a good girl." Luffy shuts her eyes and moans, the need to put  
friction on her cunt overwhelming. The way Law prasies her as he fucks her mouth makes her feel a certain bliss she never knew existed. Hell, she never knew this type of pleasure existed until Law took her virginity in his carriage. To think she was fucked while they made their way into town.

The thought is an exciting one and she's going to try remember that so she can ask Law to fuck her like that again, but for now she lets her throat relax when Laws cock bottoms out. Luffy can feel the tears pricking at her eyes, but she doesn't move away Law stutters in his rocking. 

Law can feel himself about to come, he's so close but he doesn't want to waste this opportunity. He pulls Luffys mouth off of his cock and the pop makes him weak, but he can't hesitate. He yanks Luffy off of the floor and lifts her waist so she's positioned against him and then pulls her down on his cock. 

"Law!!" The moan that leaves her lips is melodic, music to his ears. He loves it when she loses all control and calls him by his first name. He especially loves it when it's the only thing she knows how to say when his cock is sheathed into her hot soaking core. 

Their position gives Luffy an advantage, her legs on either side of Law. She moves them until her toes are the only thing besides her arms that supports her up. Her cunt squeezes Law deliciously and all he can do is hold her hips with a bruising grip as she takes an experimental roll of her hips with Laws cock brushing against her walls and that end of nerves. 

"Fuck, Luffy, shit!" Law almost comes at the sensation but wills himself to hold on. Luffy laughs, her cheeky grin mocking him until it fades into an open mouth, flushed on with each thrust she makes onto his cock. Law grins back and holds Luffy to him, wrapping her thighs around his waist as he rises from his chair and plops her down onto his desk. He wishes he tore off her uniform too but it would take awhile to get another, and he couldn't wait that long just to see his Luffy all dolled up for him.

Luffy clings onto his shoulders, moaning with each thrust Law gives. "Law!" She repeats it like a mantra, lost once again in the pleasure. 

"You're so good for me, fuck, gonna come in you." Luffy lets out a moan in reply, trembling with every snap of Laws hips. The wetness of her cunt now audible, Law loves that sound almost as much as he loves Luffy. 

"Gonna have my kids baby girl. Fuck, I'll get you pregnant Luffy." Law repeats over and over as he fucks Luffy into his desk. He can hear the sturdy wood groaning in protest and he knows for a fact that everyone in the house can hear their love making and he isn't even sorry. 

Luffy nods, her voice hoarse as Law ruthlessly plunged into her against the desktop. "Yes! Law, please!" The permission she gives set off an explosion in Laws gut, he picks up his pace and give three final thrusts into Luffy before he burries himself deep and spills his seed into her. Luffy lets out a cry, arching he back off the table and shaking her head back and forth while Laws name falls from her lips.

Law lets himself fall against Luffy, resting against small hidden breasts. Their breathing is labored but slowly synchronizes once they both come down from the bliss of an orgasm. Their attire is soaked with sweat, most likely smelling of sex but Law doesn't care. 

"Luffy." He smiles up at the woman of his dreams, well not really but she was too enigmatic to let go of, and places a kiss on her chin. 

"Yeah Torao?" 

"I love you." He mumbles, a bit embarrassed at showing his emotions, and hides his face in ths ruffles of her uniform. 

When Luffy doesn't reply, Law looks up to see the most awestruck expression he's ever seen. Luffys' grin is face splitting as she throws her head back and laughs, a genuinely happy sounding laugh that makes Law almost regret saying it. Almost.

"I love you too Torao!" Her reply is full of nothing but the truth and Law feels his heart swell. 

To think that sense of longing he felt would be to have a family, and the idea that he would hopefully be having one with Luffy made him eager to ask a question.

"Luffy." 

"Yeah?"

"Will you marry me?" 

Luffys' eyes widen, making them look more owlish then before. Her breathing is stuck in her throat, and then she cracks another grin that looks just as painful as the last. 

"Okay!'" The answer is so typical of Luffy that Law just snorts. 

"Okay." 

~

 

2 years later. 

"Mr. Trafalgar." Robin greets as she walks into his office.

Law doesn't look away from the documents in his hands but waves in her genral direction. Robin just smirks at his usual behavior and strides in with a stack of papers in hand. She sets them down gently beside Laws unfinished pile, she was about to turn around when a small tap on her calf makes her halt. 

She looks down into hazel gold eyes and smiles. 

"Well hello, what's your name?" She asks, crouching down to try and meet the newly walking infants height. 

The baby just babbles and reaches for her, a sure sign that she requests to be carried. 

"Torao! Did you see Anne!? I keep losing her."

Law sighs from behind his paper work and sets them down. He rubs the bridge of his nose and takes a deep breath. 

Robin chuckles at this and moves to the lounger on the other side of the office with baby Anne. The little girl makes wet noises with her tongue as she plays with Robins' jewellery.

"You idiot! You brought her in here an hour ago!" He shouts out. 

"Oh!! Okay!!" Luffy shouts back.

There's shuffling and then Luffy wobbles in, her hand clutching her now showing belly. 

"Robin! I didn't know you were here!" Luffy says once she spots her friend with Anne. Robin looks at Luffys' stomach then to Law with a knowing smirk. 

"Well I had to check up on my favorite couple, I also had to make it up for missing the baptism." Robin coos at Anne and laughs when the baby blabbers gibberish. 

Law smiles at the sound and then looks to his wife who was watching their baby with a fond smile. Law smiles wider and gets up from his seat in favor of standing next to his wife.

"Hey Torao." She whispers to him.

"Hm?" 

"I want another one after this baby." 

Law chokes on his breath while Luffy laughs. Robin even laughs from the lounger. 

Who would've thought that Robins' stunt in hiring a maid with no cleaning skills at all would lead to this. She probably knew, but he wasn't complaining, even if Luffy was a pain in the ass most of the time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, Lilly Browning requested so thank them for this smutty chapter.

Law feels pissed. He knows that he technically isn't courting Luffy, but for that man to ask Luffy for her hand in front of him. It got on his nerves. He hadn't seen Luffy in a few days since he tried to distance himself after that, but there was no other maid or staff member available to escort him. So now here he is, with his most favorite maid who couldn't even clean properly, in a carriage heading to town which is a 3 ride away. Great.

Instead of focusing on her being right there, he thinks back to when she first came into his life and basically fucked him over. Not in a bad way. She just turned his messy life even messier. Yet he found every day a new adventure of where he'd corner Luffy in his mansion and kiss her until she was clinging to him for support.

God he loved it when she depended on him, when she needed him. But Luffy needed no one and he knew that with the way she stormed into his house and demanded a job. He wasn't there at the time but Robin, his appointed director of the household, allowed her. Sometimes though he feels like she intentionally hired Luffy, why? Well Law had a thing for petite woman, with attitudes, and that are energetic in bed. Not that he knew, but the way she could force him to kiss her for hours without stop was a miracle.

Hell he almost suffocated once when she stole the oxygen right out of his lungs, literally she sucked in his breath and wouldn't let him breath until he gave her his permission to eat his food.

Law had no idea what he was getting himself into when he first kissed her. He still remembers it vividly.

~

"Hold still I said." Luffy murmured, frustrated that Law wouldn't even let her dress him.

She knew she was awful at simple cleaning but she could at least get a person dressed.

"I don't trust you to not destroy my clothes again." He huffed out and did as Luffy said. She was actually nimble with her fingers, gentle even when she buttoned up his under shirt.

She was so concentrated on her task that Law found it amusing, the way her brows furrowed and cheeks a bit sucked in as she bit them from the inside. It was absolutely adorable. Her lips were puckered out and Law could see the few cracks that lined them.

He wondered if she had been drinking water lately, it was already spring and the air did tend to get a bit dry. The heat was also a factor since she did most of her time outside because Law was afraid she'd destroy family heirlooms that littered the mansion.

Maybe he'd let her do this from now on, after all he couldn't just pay her for looking cute. Yes, he'd admit in his head that he may or may not have considered courting her instead of just asking her to warm his bed. Luffy was above to women and he admires that.

"I used to do this for my brother Sabo." Luffy speaks up, surprising Law.

"Sabo? Wait. Your brother is Sabo, one of the commanders of the rebellion?" He's genuinely shocked at this, they look absolutely nothing alike.

"Yeah, pretty cool huh? I bet he gets to beat up bad guys all the time." She sounds jealous and Law is positive she's secretly a man. Would be actually if he hadn't seen her close to nude. But she had breasts, he was proven of their existence by none other than Robin herself who blatantly shoved Luffy into his face. That's another story altogether  however.

Law doesn't reply and they fall into a comfortable silence.

Luffy, now doing up his over coat finds herself tip toeing to reach the top so she could fix the collar and stops. Not because she wanted to, but Law has her hands in his and for some reason leans closer. She doesn't pull away, doesn't move and her eyes close shut on their own, against her will when his lips brush against hers and it's like magic.

She feels tingles on her wrists where his hands are holding them, chills down her spine and an ache somewhere in her chest. She's finding it harder and harder to focus on these feelings when Law lets her wrists go to cup her face.

Her hands scramble to hold his upper arms as her knees give way to Laws actions. They buckle in and she falls against him, but he doesn't break the kiss, he just deepens it when she gasps.

Then suddenly, thankfully in Laws position, Robin knocks on the door and talks through the wood. "Mr. Trafalgar, the carriage is ready sir." He's reluctant to pull away, but when he does he's astonished at the sight of Luffy.

Her eyes are hazy with the pupils blown wide, nearly covering most of her iris as she smiles stupidly.

"Do that again!" She demands, Law is more than willing to but he has to leave.

"If you behave while I'm gone maybe I will." He gives her cheek a soft rub and then pulls away. His long legs carry him to the door in short time.

He takes one last look at Luffy and feels his heart clench at the disappointment on her face.

"Promise?" She says with a pout.

This is where Law should've said "Ah fuck it." But Robin intervened and tugged Law, she turns to Luffy and smirks. "He promises, don't worry dear."

That day was probably where one of his biggest mistakes stem from, depending on how things go with Luffy and if she agrees to court him in the near future.

~

Two months later and Law finds that he doesn't have the balls to ask Luffy. Every time he tries, she's always redirecting the conversation else where, unintentionally of course.  He's so frustrated with his failed attempts, so mad that he can't her a simple question, but that marriage proposal was the last straw.

He had to find a way to make Luffy his, honorably speaking.

Sitting beside Law, Luffy could practically feel him brooding, she doesn't understand why but it could have something to do with the lack of kisses he usually gives her. She pouts at the thought, she really likes it when he kisses her. It's a feeling she never felt before and it feels so good that she can't help but want more.

In fact she wants it right now, so she does what her body says and crawls into Laws' lap. Her heart is beating fast and nerves are going off but she doesn't let that deter her away from the man.

He looks at her surprised, his golden eyes wide. Obviously lost in deep thought until she barged in, again.

"Luffy-ya?"

She bites her lip, too impatient to wait so she dives in for the kiss. Law doesn't take long to follow and grips her waist, forcing her legs apart to straddle him as he pulls her close. He's kissing her hungrily, swallowing the noises she makes and Luffy feels her entire being singing in joy.

She can feel the excitement seeping through her panties. It usually gets this way when Law takes over the kiss and shows her how it's done. His tongue feels amazing against hers, his taste unlike anything she ever had, his strong arms secure around her waist. She completely loses herself in him and let's Law take her away.

Law on the other hand feels drunk on control. He's losing himself just as fast with how perfect she's molded against him, nearly rubbing against his erection and he just wants to burry himself in her. He resists though, kissing her is bad enough but fucking her outside of marriage is just ludacris.

He's rock hard and losing his restraint so he does the right thing and pushes her away at arms length.

"T-torao?" She breathless and her eyes are hazy. She's confused but he can tell just by her face that she's just as turned on as he is.

"We can't." He pants out.

Luffy whines and pulls his arms off of her in favor of getting closer but a sudden bump in the road has her going closer than expected.

She moans while Law grunts from the force her groin applies to his. It's like an explosion of white behind her eyelids as she grinds down again, the friction warming her insides more than the kiss does.

"Torao this feels good." She praises as she rides Law. He can't even find the strength to push her away and just holds on, burrying his face between her small clothed breasts and takes deep breaths. He's determined to not fuck her but she's making it so hard. The way her hips snap just to apply that right amount of pressure, it's driving him mad.

"Luffy, I can't." He tries one more time but he's weak to his lust, weak for Luffy.

"But Torao, I want more." She's half begging, half demanding. It turns Law on even more and he feels incredibly guilty but at the same time greedy for more.

"Premarital sex is bad Luffy, you're not even mine." It's his final attempt but the way Luffy counters it.

"Nami says we're courting, so that means I am yours."

Is enough to make any man lose his resolve.

"Fuck, Luffy-ya." He takes deeper breaths and rushes to undress her so he could get a good look at what was his. Only his until Luffy or he said so.

Creamy tan skin is stripped bare, put on full display just for him. He tosses her uniform on the bottom of the cab and changes her position so she's comfortable. Her ass is pressed right against his crotch, legs spread apart by his own.

Her back is pressed against his chest, neck exposed as she rests on his shoulder and hums.

"Will this feel better than kissing?"

Law looks at her and smirks.

"Of course."

Luffy nods, taking his word and goes lax in his hold. Law is gentle when he removes her bustiere. He groans when her breasts are released and jiggle slightly. He doesn't resist the temptation and roughly kneads her breasts in his large hands. They're soft, her nipples perky. The small nubs too irresistible not to pinch.

"Torao, why does this feel good?" She withers in his grip, grinding down on his confined cock and the friction makes Law moan against her ear.

"Because, you want this Luffy. Your body knows what it wants. It wants me." His tone confuses her brain but her body gets excited and leaks her arousal. She feels hot and wet, mainly dazed but unmistakably good.

When Law feels that he's had his fill of toying with her breasts, he travels lower and let's a chuckle leave his lips. Her panties have a wet spot.

"Luffy-ya."

"Torao?"

"Do you want more?"

She nods, bringing a weak hand to where his are and pushes her own underwear down."Here Torao, it feels weird."

Fuck.

Law rips her hand away and pushes one finger in her wet hole. She grimaces at the intrusion and wiggles a bit. She doesn't try to stop him, she figures he knows what to do. Not even a minute later he pushes another finger in and curls it against her velvety walls. There's a pull in her gut that makes her moan.

Law grins, finally finding what he was looking for and continues his assault on her most senstive spot. She's completely soaked and he won't have trouble slipping his cock in now but he wants to drive her mad by his fingers first.

He's about to curl his fingers again but another bump in the road has him pushing deeper and Luffy shrieks, white light and fuzzy static is all she knows aside from the overwhelming pleasure of her first orgasm.

"L-Luffy?" He's a bit worried now, she's not moving at all. Until she springs up and turns around, her hands ripping his clothes off, gently, and throwing them around.

"W-wait!" Law pushes Luffy away and ends up pining her against the cabin in a very uncomfortable position.

She's spread open and Law just stares.

"I'm not going to stop, not anymore." He warns and Luffys' face lights up. "Okay!" Law unbuckles his suspenders and let's his slacks, with his help, fall to the floor. He toes off his loafers and then nudges Luffys' legs. She takes the hint and wraps her legs around his waist, pulling him closer.

"It's gonna hurt but just for awhile." Law looks at Luffy who gives him a firm nod. "If it's Torao then it's okay."

Law smiles and holds he waist, positioning himself with her entrance and slowly sinks in. He inhales. She's slippery and so tight that he stutters in his slow pace and leans over her. "R-relax Luffy." She groans but does as she's told, for once, and tries to relax. Law sinks in all the way to the base of cock and moans loudly. Luffy soon joins in when he gives a little push against her core.

It feels better than his kisses and fingers combined. Luffy feels full, complete, like she was always meant to have Law wedge between her legs and his cock burried deep inside. "Law, m-move." Law swallows, and nods his head wordlessly.

He pulls out, watching his cock appear from her hole and then disappear again as he snaps his hips foward. He still can't believe that he's the one to be first, that he's the only man able to feel her tight cunt. It fills him with joy and need, need to hear Luffy call on him.

Luffy is an absolute mess under him. Her sentences are incoherent, just gibberish with his him name thrown in and interrupted by moans. Fuck, Law can't even think straight himself and just continues fucking Luffy.

"Torao! L-law!"

"Luffy."

"It feels so good! Torao alway-" a loud cry of pleasure cuts her off when Law slams into her bundle of nerves "good!" She's tearing up with pleasure at this point and Law doesn't want to pull out. She feels way too perfect and he just wants go release in her, to fill her up and make her his permanently. He's about to come in when her walls clamp down on his cock, her cream making it slippery.

He's close, his rhythm sloppy as he chases a mind blowing orgasm. Then as if on que the carriage hits a rock that causes him to slip out and spill his seed on the floor of cabin.

Law curses under his breath, both thankful and pissed off that he didn't get to finish inside of Luffy.

The couple lay down in post coital bliss, relishing in the after glow of a shared orgasm and amazing sex. Law should get one of his maids to clean up but they'd get suspicious, Nami won't ask too many questions. She knows already judging by Luffys' words so he pushes that thought away and pulls his partner closer.

"That was amazing Torao! Let's do it again!"

Law grunts. "I'd be happy to, but we're almost to the town now and I don't think Shachi is willing to hear us again." He laughs at the thought of his friend awkwardly driving a carriage with people fucking inside through crowded streets.

"What about when we go home?"

There's a pause. Law feels a stutter in his heart at another thought, a more serene one that involves Luffy and a smaller version of her. He shakes it off and nods.

"Okay."

Meanwhile, up above on the perch. Shachi is grinning to himself and says to no one in particular.

"You owe me 20 berries Penguin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this is one go at work. Writing/reading smut at work is my specialty.
> 
> Not proofread, I don't have friends so I have nobody to beta it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Don't be afraid to drop prompts, requests, compliments, insults, etcetera etcetera.

**Author's Note:**

> Dabbling in random AUs until i can catch up with one piece, not sure if I'll make a fic that follows the canon. In case you got an idea I'm willing for requests.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
